All Downhill From Here
by yangires
Summary: They're opposites; down to earth on one extreme and up on the clouds on the other, but they make it work. —Soul/Maka—


**All Downhill From Here.**  
_Soul/Maka_  
Written: December 11th, 2010 (_request_)

* * *

She's like the ennui, an acquired taste for normalcy. Both a blessing and a curse, strict and abiding to the rules, but always there whether you liked it or not. He's like a renegade-a rebel. The type you wouldn't brag about but would never seriously complain about either, the kind that would keep you safe.

They're opposites; down to earth on one extreme and up on the clouds on the other, but they make it work. It's what partners do. It what both meister and weapon have been taught to do since the moment their education begins-to trust in their partner. To work together in complete unity and never falter, or else they wouldn't be much of a team of meister and weapon at all. If there was no unity, no teamwork, then there was much point to their studies at all, now was there?

Not at all.

"You're slacking off again."

Soul cocks an eyebrow, looking up from his current task to stare at her. Her arms were crossed across her chest as she continued to tap her foot against the ground, making it pretty obvious that she was ticked off for... Some reason. He wasn't sure. He hadn't even done anything wrong, _yet_, except for deciding that studying was for losers and that cheating was the way to go. As if _that_ worked well last time, anyway.

"So what?" He says, leaning back into the couch, away from the TV screen, and placing his arms behind his neck. Honestly, she needed to tone down on all of this _serious business_ thing and all. "You say that like I'm going to _fail_. I've totally got it covered."

"_Sure_ you do, Soul. And I bet you're going to score between the top ten too, right?" She replies, crinkling her nose a bit at the area around him, obviously marked with his presence. Soda cans and half empty bags of his favorite flavored chips littered the area, not the mention the way the _couch_ looked right now-the cushions she spent so much time arranging haphazardly thrown around and one directly under his _ass_. It was disgusting, really, and it almost made her wonder why she didn't get a better roommate. One who knew the difference between "taking a break" and being a lazy bum.

And he grins at her, a bit lopsided, and throws another pair of chips into his mouth, chewing on them loudly enough for her _and_ the neighbors to hear. "Just you wait to how cool I'm going to be tomorrow, Maka."

"I'm looking forward to it." Maka says, obviously a bit more than just a _little_ incredulous, before sighing, walking around the couch and taking a seat on the corner of it, the only clean spot in the whole piece of furniture that hadn't been assaulted by any rogue chips or soda stains. She squints at the television set, attempting to figure out what the hell he was watching, before shaking her head in defeat and glancing at him. "What are you even _watching_?"

"Beats me." He replies, casually, making a move to grab the remote and twirling it between his fingers for a moment. "I was just looking through the channels when you showed up. Apparently this is a show about some girl and her undead boyfriend? I don't know."

"Figures that you wouldn't even know what you're watching, Soul." She says, watching him play around for the remote for a few seconds, before pursing her lips and holding out her hand. Obviously, it didn't take a genius to figure what she wanted. "Give me."

He blinks, cocking an eyebrow and bringing the remote closer to his check. "For what? Don't tell me you're going to watch one of those boring shows of yours."

"For your information, they're called _documentaries_, and they're _not_ boring." She responds, leaning towards him and making a move to grab the remote, but he leans away, out of her reach.

"Sure they aren't." He replies, with a bit of a smirk, and dangles the remove above his head, safely away from her reach. "And I'm guessing they aren't completely lame, either."

"Well, of course not!" She says, huffing, and getting up on her knees, still reaching out for the remote and _almost_ reaching it, but Soul only moves it further away from her reach. "Why can't you just _give_ me the remote?"

"Because you're just going to bore me to death!" Soul says, waving the remote around, almost _teasing_ her with it. "If you want this, you're going to have to work for it, you know." And that might have been the worst thing he could say, because she does work for it.

By tackling him down, hard. Until his head hit the ground and he was left dropping the remote, right into her hands.

Of course, Maka smiles triumphantly, dangling the remote above her head in the same way he had moments early and still straddling his hips, apparently not planning to get off any time soon. Soul has enough decency to blush-or maybe not. Maybe he's just embarrassed over having been caught off guard like _that_.

"Did I work for it?" She asks, almost in a chirp, and Soul sighs.

"...Yeah, you did."

And the adventure of life continues.


End file.
